Fort Perpetual
Fort Perpetual is a top secret fortress that lays hidden deep within the Owyhee Mountains, eighty miles west of Boise, Idaho. Intended to be a shelter for the military elite following the nuclear holocaust, and outfitted with the finest technology Pre-War America could provide at the time, Fort Perpetual was never taken advantage of, always being hamstrung by severe under-staffing. As it stands, Fort Perpetual has seen far better days, with various areas locked down, overrun by Ghoulified personnel or in a state of dangerous disrepair. But the newest tenants are slowly and carefully exploring and repairing what they can, putting some life back into the place. History Pre-War Conceived by the American Government at the onset of the Resource Wars and completed during the shortages of 2066, Fort Perpetual was intended to be a bastion of resistance should the communist forces of Red China overrun bases further west, and as such was built to withstand a considerable amount of punishment and neglect. With vast armories and food processing plants, Fort Perpetual was designed to garrison a massive army and provide the armed forces of the post-nuclear war America with a fortress that would sorely test the Chinese invaders. However, at its completion, the base was staffed with only a basic skeleton crew, while other bases such as Mariposa and Raven Rock received much more attention in terms of staffing. In the end, Fort Perpetual was considered little more than an arms depot, a well of resources other, more vital bases could draw upon. Its use as a fortress, though clearly evident, was never thought of as an inevitability, but as a coincidence. The Great War Complaints about staffing were never addressed, and when the bombs fell, the massive fortress, which could have easily housed upwards of 4,000 armed combatants alone, was forced to go on with little more than a four-hundred man skeleton crew for the better part of a hundred years. 2077-2100 While maintaining some contact with other Enclave forces, and shipping off a large amount of expendable supplies to the other cells scattered across post-war America, the Idaho Cell found itself fighting an uphill battle to keep the base functioning. The use of a small army of maintenance robots slowed the fortresses decline greatly, but in the end Fort Perpetual was simply too large to keep all of its systems functioning. Many non-essential sections were cordoned off, only to be accessed when the more essential sections needed raw materials they could cannibalize from the neglected systems. In early 2100, the base was ordered shutdown and put into storage, with the personnel to be reassigned. most of this had been accomplished by the end of the year, until it was time for the personnel to leave. Around half of the science department, the largest group of the forces stationed there, were dissatisfied with the order and planned to stay behind. They felt that the potential of the base could serve the Government much more than the cost of maintaining it. Lead by Lieutenant Chavez, many of plotters retreated to the inner depths of the fort before security noticed they were missing. When the alarm was raised, those dedicating to staying tried to run, in some cases using violence. the resulting chaos led to small gunfights in the rooms and halls, with one in a reactor room having a tragic ending. Security forces had found and cornered Chavez in reactor room D, and a grenade thrown by a over zealous private damaged a cooling pipe, causing the reactor to slowly start to overheat. Security locked down the doors out of the room and ran to the hangers, reporting that the deserters were killed and the lower level flooded with radiation. Their claims turned out to be greatly exaggerated however, as Chavez and the others managed o repair the damage, though absorbing incredible amounts of rads in the process. They awoke in the science bay, and found that most of their co-conspirators made it as well. They however were in quarantine as they were severing from severe radiation-poisoning. The group of five laid there as they their bodies died and their comrades performed test after test on them. Despite their best efforts however, the other four men died, and Chavez was near the edge himself. He awoke one day to find himself feeling stronger, but without a large portion of his skin. He assumed he was going insane until someone else walked in. It was his doctor, but he too was shedding large amounts of skin. He informed Chavez that the reactor had leaked more radiation than previously thought, and about 2/3s of the group were now suffering from radiation poisoning. The leak had supposedly been fixed, but the people were still changing. 2100-2150 With the majority of personnel suffering from the effects of advanced radiation poisoning, several projects and initiatives were launched to try and find a cure for the cellular damage. One extremely promising avenue was being undertaken by Katherin Winters, a brilliant neuroscientist, chemist, and biologist, was not the reversal of the damage, but an immunity to it. To fund these projects teams were going out around the clock, clearing out every valuable piece of storage on Level D, as well as some of C. Around the mid-point of the century the base was breached, by a small group of Rad-roaches. They burrowed through the walls of Level B, spreading through the darkness of the floor. Mole Rats would follow and expand these earlier tunnels, finding a feast and perfect den. 2278-2281 By the time Retts and his followers arrived, the fort had sat mostly undisturbed for two centuries. The top levels were coated in a thick layer of dust, but the power still worked when a reactor was powered up. Level B had been overrun with Mole Rats, but a Security sweep cleared the floor with little trouble. The humans set themselves up on the upper levels, not daring to travel to the deeper levels. The ghouls continued their experiments below, though with much more focus than previous, having depleted Level D and removing a significant chunk of C. Much of the base lies in darkness, unventured unless absolutely necessary, a faded reminder of the past. 2282-83 The Mole Rats would again breech the base, this time in Level D. The ghouls were surprised, and two scientists were killed before scurity stepped in. The attack devestated a already low morale, and not even the fresh meat for dinner made for it. The humans remained ignorant of the ghouls living below them, operating on a independant power system from the humans. Government There are two governing individuals in the fort, Colonel Retts for the humans, and Lieutenant Chavez for the ghouls.Currently the two have no idea about the others presence, being separated by several levels. The Red Zone Bathed in radioactive death, the Red Zone is deep within Fort Perpetual, where ghoul survivors scavenge to continue their research of unghoulification. The Ghouls of the Red Zone are all motivated by this mission, feeling it is their punishment for attempting to desert during the original withdraw. Chavez intends to turn himself and the others over to command along with the cure if they can ever discover one. Levels Fort Perpetual is comprised of four floors, each designated with a letter. Level A contains the hanger, barracks for hanger personnel, and the communication center, the heart of the Perpetuals efforts, above the hanger. Like all other floors, it also contains it's own Fusion power plant. Level B was the nerve center of the fort's remarkable network of robots and electronics, almost all of which were ruined by centuries of neglect and insect damage. Level C is a primary barracks for the general personnel of the base, now occupied by a portion of the Ghoulified deserters. Level D consists of the Fort's science lab, along with storage rooms and the records of the Fort's operation. Category:Places Category:Enclave Category:Idaho